The Stars in Our Sky
by Neko-Neko-Senpai
Summary: With everything she ever loved left in shattered remnants, Lucy had no choice but to move on. With only the stars as her guide Lucy sets on a perilous journey filled with bitterness to find her true self. After a year with the return of Natsu and the guild, will she ever be able to return back to her normal state or will she forever be a slave to her own demons?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I only own the story rights. Hai! It's Neko-Neko-Senpai. I've finally decided to write. About time anyway. I'll admit this isn't the first fanfiction I've written. I've been writing on other sites in order to build up enough courage to write on this site. Anyway enough of my ramblings. Hopefully this story is good. On with the story!**

:::

 **Summary: With everything she ever loved left in shattered remnants, Lucy had no choice but to move on. With only the stars as her guide Lucy sets on a perilous journey filled with bitterness to find her true self. After a year with the return of Natsu and the guild, will she ever be able to return back to her normal state or will she forever be a slave to her own demons?**

 **Prologue: Battle Scars**

Tartaros has taken so much from us. I looked around at the destroyed buildings and what little was left of Fairy Tail. Was this fight really worth all of this loss. I stare down at Aquarius's broken key and felt hot tears run down my cheeks. Despite all the hell that she gave me, I knew she loved me just as much as mama did.

I sniffled making my way down to my apartment. I just want to crawl in bed and never wake up. With jingle of my keys I unlock my door. I half expected Natsu and Happy to be there rummaging through my stuff like they always do, but they weren't here. Maybe they finally understood privacy. I mused myself with the thought. I dropped my keys on the coffee table and took notice of a neatly folded letter.

Natsu's handwriting was scribbled across the envelope. So he finally learned to write. I opened the letter. The more I read the more my heart sank. What really hit me was that Natsu and Happy stated they were leaving me behind to train for a whole year.

I half hazardously thrown all of the clothes and money I had and ran towards their little cottage in hopes that maybe just maybe I'd catch them before they left. Tears streamed down my face as I raced down the forest path. My knees gave way in front of their cottage as my heartbreaking sobs filled the air. I was too late. I balled pathetically on the ground for probably a good hour and a half before I was found by Erza and Mira. The two of them gently helped me up.

"W-why do you look like you were crying too?" I hiccuped drying the last of my tears.

A lone tear fell from Ezra's cheek and she quickly dried it.

"Master disbanded the guild." Mira mumbled.

My heart sank once more. Everything, everything I loved and cherished. Gone. Aquarius. Natsu. Fairy Tail. My family. Gone. Gone. Gone!

Anger flooded my system. I clenched my jaw and fist and sent the most heart stopping glare I could manage. Obviously it worked because both Mira and Erza seized up.

"How could you?" I muttered still clenching my fist.

"How could you?! How could you let this happen?! After all we've been through! Hell! After all I've been through!" All of my negative emotions reared their ugly heads.

Silence. Silence was all they could manage.

"Answer me!" I snapped fire blazing in my eyes.

"It was the master's will." Erza finally answered.

"Why does everything I love get taken away from me? Is this some sick fucking joke to you?" I screamed at the sky.

When I finally unclenched my hands I saw that my nails had dug into my palms causing blood to ooze down my fingers.

"Lucy we should take you back to Wendy to get that fixed." Mira spoke softly.

"Don't touch me." I spat pulling away from her.

I grabbed my bag off the ground and started in a random direction out of Magnolia.

"Where are you going?" Mira called me.

I froze and turned towards them. This was probably the last time I would ever see them.

"I don't know." Was the only answer I gave as I made my way deeper into the forest.

I could hear Mira and Erza calling my name distantly but I didn't care. This was just all to damn much. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I'm done with hiding behind my friends. For now on I'm no longer little miss Lucy. I'm done showing weakness...

 **An:/ Prologues. I had to write one in order to make this fic make sense at all. I kinda had a headcanon of what would happen if Lucy had become bitter and cold hearted because of the initial events and this brain child was born from this idea. Anyway don't forget to follow/favorite this story and feel free to leave a comment/review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed in my eyes. It makes me a better writer. As for flames you can leave them if you really feel the need to, but I will let you know that they are completely pointless. I'll continue to write how I see fit.**

~Neko-Senpai


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own story rights. This is clearly headcanon, some of it will line up with the events towards the beginning of the year time skip after Tartaros but that's about it. This is also suppose to be an eventual NaLu. Don't worry kids I am a hardcore NaLu fan. Anyway let's keep things short and go onto the chapter.**

:::

 **Summary:With everything she ever loved left in shattered remnants, Lucy had no choice but to move on. With only the stars as her guide Lucy sets on a perilous journey filled with bitterness to find her true self. After a year with the return of Natsu and the guild, will she ever be able to return back to her normal state or will she forever be a slave to her own demons? Eventual NaLu**

Chapter one: Where are You Now

 _~|Eighteen months later|~_

"How fucking long do I have to hold this boulder over my head?! I've been here for an hour!" Lucy snapped with the vein on her forehead throbbing in annoyance.

"What have I told you about questioning me you ungrateful child." Glared Lucy's new trainer.

"I can't help but do so because I'm holding a damn boulder over my head!" Lucy glared right back.

Annoyance was clearly written all over the female celestial wizard's face. She was beginning to regret accepting the celestial dragon's offer for teaching her dragon slayer magic.

"Fine. Put down the rock. It wasn't even apart of your training. I just wanted to see how long you could hold that rock up." Snickered the male dragon.

"Draco you are a complete and utter ass." Lucy stated throwing the boulder down and sitting against a tree.

"You've come along very far. I was doubtful that you would be able to handle dragon slayer's magic yet here you are, as healthy as a horse." Draco stroked the sliver goatee.

"I told you when I found you I was legitimately serious about training. I don't want to be the damsel anymore. For once I want to be the one kicking ass not hiding behind my spirits." Lucy place her arms behind her head and crossed he legs.

"Princess we never saw you as hiding behind us." Lucy lazily looked over to find Loke standing there in all his lion like glory.

"I know you never saw it that way. None of you did, but if I were stronger Aquarius would still be here." Lucy snapped.

Loke went silent and then looked at Draco.

"Leave us to train lion. She will call if needed." Draco spoke.

"Call if you need us princess. We're always here." Loke spoke before disappearing into his own gate.

Silence settled over the meadow before Draco spoke.

"You realize that I will someday have to take my place with the other dragons right?" Lucy stood up and made her way towards her teacher.

"Yeah I know." She placed a hand on one of his gold scales.

"But that time isn't anytime soon so let's continue on your real training. We're working on your shield." He stated.

"My shield? Why not work on my offense more? I'm way stronger attacking." Lucy scoffed crossing her arms.

"Your roar and other attacks are destructive enough to destroy whole buildings. If you work on your defensive spells as well imagine how much more powerful you would be." He spoke.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She then took on a defense stance. She wasn't prepared to argue with the stubborn old dragon right now so she sucked up her pride and listen to him for once. This action only served to make the old dragon smile slightly staring at his eager student.

~|...|~

"I just don't understand! This article says Lu was last spotted in Clover but Jellal just checked Clover with no sign of her." Levy let out a frustrated groan earning a reassuring look from both Erza and Mira.

"We'll find her. We have to." Mira spoke hopefully.

The whole guild was just about covered in maps and diagrams regarding the one member of the guild that had yet to come back, Lucy. In the corner flipping though books furiously was Natsu, the most desperate to find her. Every bit of news about her whereabouts were on the walls. It was as if Lucy was magically popping up in random isolated villages. Natsu opened yet another book.

"Flame shit why don't you take a break? You've been looking for bunny girl for the last six months straight." Gajeel spoke staring sympathetically at the male fire dragon slayer.

"Shut up metal face. I refuse to give up on looking for Luce. I know she's out there somewhere." Natsu spoke seriously.

"Natsu-san maybe Lucy-san doesn't want to come back." Wendy muttered softly holding both Happy and Carla.

"What the hell Wendy?! How can you say that? She loves this guild like her own family! She'd never abandon us." Natsu snapped frustratedly.

"Natsu is correct. Juvia knows that Love Rival loves Fairy Tail as much as Juvia loves Gray-sama." Juvia smiled next to Gray who shrugged putting his arm around her.

"I think a break is good for everyone, and as the new guild master, what I say goes." Erza spoke seriously.

"I miss Lu-chan so much..." Levy sniffled as Gajeel held her.

Everyone nodded. Erza and Mira prayed that they would find Lucy. Everyone misses her, especially Natsu.

Everyone needed Lucky Lucy Heartfilia wether they knew it or not.

~|...|~

"Again." Draco commanded staring at Lucy.

"Celestial meteor shell!" A shimmering gold casing surrounded her body as Draco released his strongest roar.

Lucy strained to keep the field up. As soon as Draco stopped Lucy collapsed panting.

"How can you be tired after only using a few defense spells?" Draco teased earring another glare.

"I told you it takes more magic for me to use defensive spells then offensive ones but do you listen?No. It's like you got cotton in those damn dragon ears. Are you sure old age isn't effecting you old man?" Lucy huffed.

"What did you say you little brat?! I am not that old! And it'll get easier with time. Defensive/supportive dragon slayer magic like sky dragon slayer magic takes years to learn. I'll let you in on a little secret. You're strong kid and I respect that. No human I've seen is able to become as strong as you with only one year of training. Just keep on going and guarantee that all your hard work will pay off." Draco spoke.

"If that's suppose to make me feel better, it's sorta working even if it seems like a whole shit tone of bull." Lucy gave a half smile and then her stomach growled.

"I'm heading into town for grub. Anything you want in particular?" Lucy asked standing up.

"No but I don't want to hear that you got into another bar fight! If you cause anymore trouble I swear you'll end up like those dark wizards causing trouble and what not." Draco grumbled the last part as Lucy made her way towards town.

"Open gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" Lucy called.

"What do you need baby?" Cancer asked.

"I need you to temporarily dye my hair dark brown and curl it." Lucy spoke.

"You got it. Anything else?" Cancer asked.

"I want it in a pony tail and can you change my eye color too?" Lucy asked.

"It's done. To turn back to your original form just summon me again." Cancer spoke.

"Alright. Thank you. Tell everyone I love them. And tell Aquarius I miss her." Lucy's hand went to Aquarius's broken key which she wore around her neck.

"I will." Cancer answered dissipating back to the sprit world.

~|...|~

"Natsu you look like crap." Gray stated taking a seat next to the male dragon slayer.

"Shut up ice prick." Natsu spoke half heartedly.

"That's the best you can come upon with? You've hit a new low fire spitter." Gray stated disappointed.

"Look unless you are going to help me find Luce, go the fuck away." Natsu snapped going back to his books.

"Damn you really miss Blondie." Laxus had made his way over with his arms crossed as per usual.

"No fucking shit." Natsu muttered sarcastically.

After eighteen months of no sign of her Natsu was getting a bit worried. This wasn't the Lucy he knew. Maybe she was mad at him for leaving. Wait... no that can't be right. Lucy didn't hold grudges. She was the most forgiving person in this guild. Natsu frowned. Where was she?

"I wouldn't blame Lucy if she didn't want to come back." Natsu, Gray and Laxus looked up to see Lisanna.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Look at it this way. Lucy was devastated by the loss of her celestial spirit, Aquarius, and then master Makarov turns around and decided that the guild was to be disbanded. On top of that you left for a year without even talking to her about it. Now my question is why would she want to come back to people who in her eyes abandoned her in her time of need?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other as well as Laxus. It made perfect sense. She felt abandoned so she shut them out. To her everyone left her alone to fend for herself so she did the only thing she could. She left and seemingly moved on.

"Luce is out there and once we show that the guild is back, she'll come back. She always does. Lucy never abandons family." Natsu stated.

"Let's just hope that Lucy feels as strongly about us as she did eighteen months ago." Lisanna sighed making her way towards the bar.

Silence ripped through the group of men. Let's just hope she is still as forgiving as she was back then.

~|...|~

Lucy sat down at a near by tavern and ordered a meal as well as some ale. She had been training so hard and felt that she deserved a little R and R so to speak. Draco had been brutal the last few days but it seemed to pay off. Her dragon senses we're stronger then they'd ever been.

"This ain't no place for a lady." Some seemingly gruff looking men approached Lucy.

"I have a right to be here as much as you do, now if you excuse me I am going to finish my food in peace." Lucy spoke calmly.

"Why don't we keep you company. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be alone." They grinned at her.

"No I'm good." Lucy stated taking another bite of her food.

"Hm... Why don't we blow this place and go back to my cabin? We could have a little fun. By the looks of you, I bet you've been around the block a few times." The guy's hand wandered to her inner thigh.

"How about this?" Lucy grabbed him and put his arm into an arm lock while pressing his face to the wooden table.

"Why don't you and your sleazy friends leave me alone and go hassle some other whore before I help to meet your maker sooner then expected?" Lucy hissed.

"Was that a threat?" One of his buddies stood up with a menacing look.

"Oh, no of course not. It was a fucking promise." Lucy's eyes darkened as she let him go.

"No weak woman treats me that way." His hand raised as if we were going to slap her.

"Fuck I have no time for this. Celestial dragon star fist!" Lucy's fist cover itself in a shimmering gold layer of light as she punched the asshole in the chest sending him through the wall of the tavern.

"Now I suggest that the rest of you leave me alone or you'll end up in the same position as fucktard over there." Lucy hissed sitting back down and going back to her meal.

The sound of horses and armor caused Lucy to curse. The Magic council. Shit. Lucy high tailed it out of the tavern and back into the woods.

"What does this always happen to me?" Lucy sighed making her way back to the secret clearing in which her and her dragon reside.

"What did I tell you about causing trouble?!" Draco snapped fully aware of what she did.

"That idiot asked for it!" Lucy snapped back.

Draco rolled his eyes and frowned.

"What am I going to do with a troublesome brat like you?" Draco clicked his tongue in distaste.

"Not penalize me?" Lucy smiled.

"Oh no, I'll think of something till then grab that boulder and hold it over your head." Draco pointed at the boulder Lucy was holding earlier this morning.

"What?! No! You made me sit there and hold it for no damn reason. Not again." Lucy defiantly spoke.

"Just do it you ungrateful child!" Draco snapped causing Lucy to pick up the boulder grumbling.

"I thought so." Draco smirked.

"Stupid dragon... Stupid training... Stupid rock..." Lucy grumbled holding the rock up.

Draco just chuckled. She was full of life, just as he was when he was an adolescent. Most of the qualities that Lucy had he had as well making her the perfect successor and he thanked god that he found a perfect student such as her. To be honest despite the hell he gives her, he cares about her sometimes way too much.

'Damn kid. She'll be the death of me.' The dragon though staring at his currently peeved off student.

 **AN:/ Hopefully this is a good story. I've been conceptualizing this for a very long time. Anyway follow/favorite and don't forget to leave a comment/review. As for flames if you leave them, good for you. You've just revealed yourself as a bitter asshole.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! I only own the story rights! Wow I never expected to get such a positive response to this story. It makes me happy to know that I have some sliver of hope as a writer. Just kidding, I know I'm a decent writer. Hopefully you guys stay till the very end. Look at me rambling. Now with further a due, on with the chapter!**

:::

 **Summary:With everything she ever loved left in shattered remnants, Lucy had no choice but to move on. With only the stars as her guide Lucy sets on a perilous journey filled with bitterness to find her true self. After a year with the return of Natsu and the guild, will she ever be able to return back to her normal state or will she forever be a slave to her own demons? Eventual NaLu**

 _Chapter two: Never Forget You_

I yawned staring at the sky. A year... it took me a year to accept that Fairy Tail was gone. Then I hear the news that the guild had gotten back together under Erza. Too bad I really don't want to go back. I couldn't risk going back to something that would only end up hurting me again. I realized that everything I loved so dearly just slipped from my finger tips. Her mother. Aquarius. Natsu. Fairy Tail. There just wasn't much left of her heart and what little bit she had left... she wanted to keep intact. Even if she had to become nomadic for the rest of her life. She won't let her heart break anymore. She just couldn't.

...

"Mina! Everyone! Come here! I have news!" Levy yelled causing everyone to gather towards the stairs to the second floor.

"What is it Levy?" Mira asked.

"I was at the Magic council's Magnolia branch office doing a bit of research and something popped up. The council was called to take care of a problem in Solis concerning a magic battle that ensued in a tavern at the edge of town. They ran a magic analysis and found traces of Celestial magic mixed with dragon slayer magic! Guys I think we found Lucy! The tavern owner described a girl about Lucy's age with her body type only with brown hair and purple eye. Lucy could have easily asked Cancer to change her hair and eyes!" Levy looked just about as excited as a kid on Christmas Day.

"Calm down Levy. We'll send out a team to go scout out there. Don't everyone get your hopes up too much. This could possibly be another person. Why would Lucy go through such lengths just to keep herself hidden from us. We're her family." Erza spoke logically.

"It has to be Lucy! There's no one else that it could be. Yukino is with Sting and Rogue right now!" Natsu yelled causing everyone to look towards him.

"Natsu don't get too hopeful. Remember the last lead we had? It ran into the ground and you were so upset. I don't want you to disappoint yourself again." Erza spoke wisely.

"Well I'm going to check it out myself." Natsu stated.

"You are not going alone Natsu. Juvia, Gray, Levy and Gajeel are going with you as well. You better keep an eye on him." Erza turned towards Juvia and Levy.

"You have our promise." Levy spoke with a smile.

"I hope it is Love Rival. I miss her." Juvia spoke looking at Gray.

"We all miss Bunny Girl." Gajeel stated.

"Your train leaves in four hours. Make sure you pack." Erza disbanded the group next to the stairs.

"Bring Lucy back." Max spoke staring at the search party.

"You can count on us." Natsu grinned like the idiot he was.

Happy went to go with Natsu but was stopped by Erza.

"Let him go alone this time. I think this might be a lesson he'll have to learn on his own. I have my own suspicions why Lucy is evading us. All signs point to Natsu." Erza Spoke quietly.

Happy nodded making his way back over to Carla and Wendy.

"Let's Just hope Lucy forgives all of us... I'm sorry I left her when she was at her most vulnerable." Erza mumble making her way back to her office.

"Erza... do you think Lucy will come back?" Mira had been waiting patiently against her door.

"Honestly, I believe it's up to her. We left her when she was so broken. I can't help but feel responsible for her disappearance. We should have fought harder to keep the guild intact, not for ourselves but for those who lost the most." Erza looked towards the bar stool where Lucy used to inhabit.

"Erza if anyone can bring her back... it's Natsu." Mira offered a kind smile before making her way over to Laxus who kissed her forehead affectionately.

Erza sighed heavily closing the door behind her.

"Wherever you are Lucy. Be safe. I don't think Natsu can handle losing anyone else." Erza began signing papers and responding to letters of concern or anything else that she had on her desk.

:::

"Exactly how is this suppose to help me?" Lucy groaned like a child.

"Hush brat and concentrate. Meditation helps open channels of magic previously blocked. Also it's the only time I get a break from your loud mouth." The male dragon hissed as he continued to meditate.

Lucy huffed in offense as she continued what He teacher had asked. Lucy's body began to glow a soft gold color. Lucy could see the meadow with her eyes shut. It looked like it was painted in hues of dark silver and gold.

"I see you've unlocked your dragon sight child. See what did I tell you about meditation? It's not just for those strange humans that don't shower." Draco gave a toothy grin reminding Lucy of a certain male dragon slayer.

Lucy opened her eyes and stood up with a stretch.

"What else is on the agenda or am I dismissed?" Lucy looked hopeful.

"Not even close. Now you must train with your spirits. Just as your dragon teachings are important, your skills as a celestial wizard could also improve as well." The gold dragon spoke in a jolly tone.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Lucy frowned pulling out a gate key.

"Open gate of the lion! Leo!" With the ring of a bell and a flash of gold light Leo stood there in all his regal glory.

"Glad you decided to call princess." Loke spoke.

"Hey Loke, I haven't trained with you guys in a while, so up for a little sparing?" Lucy questioned throwing up her duces with a friendly smile.

"Of course princess. Ready when you are." Loke Smiles relived that she was still left a little intact from all that has happened.

Aquarius, despite not being able to be summoned, worried about her wizard constantly. Especially when Lucy stopped calling them for help. She had grown distant from her spirits. Right when Aquarius was about to send Loke to check in on Lucy, she summoned him for the first time in almost a year.

Lucy was the one to throw the first punch. Like easily dodged her attempts and jumped over her.

"You seem to forget my tactics princess." He spoke.

"Regulus impact!" Loke went to strike.

"Celestial dragon meteor shell!" Lucy encased herself in a gold barrier that protected her from Loke's attacks.

"You know defense spells. Impressive." Loke continued the fight.

The sparing lasted for about two hours before Lucy decided a break was in order for both of them.

"How is everyone?" Lucy asked munching down on some freshly caught deer, custody of Draco.

"Doing well. Aquarius would never admit it but she misses you." Loke Spoke leaning against a tree trunk.

"I miss her too." Lucy pulled on the neckless that she was wearing.

It was Aquarius's broken key. Like placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lucy reached up and touched his hand. Loke's eyes settles on her single fingerless glove she wore over her guild mark.

"Why do you hide it?" Loke asked softly causing Lucy to look directly at him.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Your covering your guild mark." Loke spoke rubbing his thumb over the spot where it was located.

"I can't have that constant reminder of pain." Lucy spoke almost dead.

"Pain? Fairy Tail was the best thing that ever happened to you. Hell if it weren't for Natsu you would have never-" Lucy cut Loke off.

"Don't. Just don't. I can't let my heart break even more. As it is I'm not sure if there's much left of my heart to begin with. When Fairy Tail vanished I realized that without them I wouldn't survive. I had to seek out Draco to ensure my survival. Fairy Tail, they left me at my weakest, so don't you dare tell me they are family." Lucy hissed.

"No matter how you put it Lucy, Fairy Tail is your home. Wether or not you go back is up to you. But know this, Fairy Tail is your forever home and nothing will ever change that princess." Loke had taken off his glasses and stared her in the eyes.

"That's What I am afraid of..." Lucy muttered turning away.

Loke's heart quenched seeing Lucy look so broken. He knew everyone else would feel it too. Lucy's heart break. Loke knew exactly who would be able to fix this. Natsu. He prayed to what ever was up there that Natsu would come and save Lucy from herself. For he knew from the very start that it was Natsu who was the stars in her sky just as she was his. The two of them were destined for each other.

:::

Natsu and Gajeel collapsed on the station floor kissing the ground practically.

"You two look like idiots." Gray spoke nonchalantly.

"Shud'up ice for brains. You don't got the problem we have." Gajeel grunted.

"You're right, and I'm glad I don't." Gray answered with a sly smile.

"Fuck you pervy snowman!" Natsu grunted standing up.

"So this is the town of Solis. It's quite beautiful. It says here in the brochure that they are most notable for their amazing sun festivals and harvest parades." Levy looked excited.

"They have a lake resort!" Juvia squealed.

"Looks like we know where we're staying." Gajeel spoke carrying both his and Levy's luggage.

"This place is beautiful. No wonder Luce decided to stay here." Natsu commented.

Gajeel and Gray looked at each other and sighed.

"Erza said there's a chance that she might not even be here. Don't get your hopes up." Gray Spoke seriously.

"You guys don't know Lucy like I do. She's here. I can feel it!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray and Gajeel looked to their girlfriends for help. Both girls shrugged continuing down the street towards the lake resort Juvia was excited about.

:::

"Yo! Old man! I going into town again. Need a few things!" Lucy called out after Cancer worked his magic on her hair and eyes.

"Bring back those star fruit tart things. They're delicious." Draco spoke lying down.

"Yeah yeah. I'll grab it." Lucy spoke.

"Leave your celestial keys child. You need to practice your dragon slayer magic anyway." The lazy dragon spoke.

"If you're sure about." Lucy left her keys with Draco and made her way down the unmarked path towards Solis.

Upon arrival the town was hustling and bustling for the summer festival in honor of their sun goddess. Beautiful golds, yellows, oranges and reds coated the street lamps.

"Man these people sure love their sun goddess." Lucy muttered to no one in particular.

Lucy made her way to the market and picked up some star fruit tarts, shampoo, conditioner, a few new clothes, and toothpaste. With the pastries one hand and the bag in the other Lucy turned to leave and bumped into what felt like solid muscle.

"Shit." Lucy spat making sure the tarts were intact, which they were thanks to a hovering water ball.

"Are you ok?" Lucy glanced up and almost dropped.

Natsu was standing there with his hand out to her with Gajeel, Gray, Juvia and Levy standing behind him. She mentally thanked Cancer for giving her a voice changing choker.

"I'm ok. Thanks." Lucy grasped Natsu's hand pulling herself up.

"We're new around here. Would you mind showing us to where the lake resort is?" Levy asked.

Lucy swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

"Yeah sure." Lucy spoke staring to lead the way.

'Please don't recognize me. Please don't recognize me. Please don't recognize me.' Lucy chanted in her mind.

Natsu sniffed the air and looked at Lucy.

"Do you know a girl named Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu asked bluntly.

'Come one think fast Heartfilia!'

"I do. She came through here a few months ago. She writes me every now again." Lucy answered.

"You smell like stardust and vanilla, like she does." Natsu spoke.

"Well we do have similar taste in shampoos, as for the stardust part I'm a celestial dragon slayer." Lucy stated bluntly.

"Dragon slayer huh? You the girl that destroyed that pub on the outskirts of town?" Gajeel asked Lucy.

"Well... er... yes." Lucy answered meekly.

"What happened to get you to do that?" Juvia asked.

"I got sexually harassed by an ugly jerk. He wouldn't take no for an answer so I showed him what happens when he messes with Talia Despell."

'Nice name. Good job Lucy.' Lucy cheered to herself.

"So your name is Talia. Nice name." Gray answered.

"Anyway I do know Lucy. She's one hell of a wizard." Lucy spoke about herself.

"I know. She's the strongest wizard I know." Natsu grinned.

"We're actually looking for her. You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?" Levy pipped in.

"Not really. She only stayed about two months before splitting. If you guys need help I would ask around." Lucy said stopping.

"If you keep going this way you'll end up in front of the resort. Now if you excuse me I have to go. My dragon will get cranky if I don't give him his food." Lucy groaned.

"Dragon? Your dragon is still alive?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, Draco. He's still kicking. I'm surprised considering how old that bastard is." Lucy snorted.

"Bastard?" Natsu looked slightly offended.

"Don't worry. He calls me an annoying brat or child. We call each other names as a sign of love." Lucy laughed.

"Well thanks for the help Talia. I guess we'll see you around." Levy smiled.

"Yeah. Bye." Lucy walked away with her heart racing.

After seeing her old guild mates, it's stirring up unwanted feelings. She missed them. God she fucking missed them. She wanted so bad to hug them and scream about how much she missed them. But she couldn't. She couldn't risk it. What if she ends up alone again. Lucy couldn't afford to shatter completely. Lucy made it back and Draco was waiting patiently.

"Where's my tarts?" He asked.

"Right here. Do you mind if I turn it early today?" Lucy asked handing him his food.

"Not at all. May I ask why?"

Draco asked.

"I ran into some old friends... one of them being really important to me, at least he was in the past." Lucy muttered.

"Igneel's boy correct?" Draco asked.

He knew he hit the nail on the head when Lucy cringed slightly.

"You know you two are destined right? He's your mate, and you are his." Draco spoke wisely.

"Mate? No. We are just friends and that's all it will ever be if I decide to go back." Lucy unzipping her sleeping bag.

"If you go back? Just last week you said you would never go back. What has changed?" Draco smirked knowingly.

"Nothings changed you old dragon. I just thought that maybe with time I might begin to heal. That's all..." Lucy laid down with her back turned towards Draco.

The elder male laughed heartily. Lucy was something else entirely. Out of all the slayers he has trained Lucy has been the most entertaining by far. The male dragon stroked his chin before settling down in his spot.

:::

"There's something about Talia that seems too familiar." Natsu muttered sitting up in his bed.

"Now what the hell are you rambling about?" Gray grunted on the other bed.

"Talia. There's something off about her. I think we should investigate into her more. Don't you?" Natsu looked towards Gajeel who was now getting out of the shower.

"If we do this will you stop mumbling? It's weird." Gajeel Spoke flatly.

"Yes." Natsu answered seriously.

"Fine I'll let Levy know." Gajeel grunted.

Natsu laid back looking at the stars. Every single night he was gone he thought of Lucy when looking at the night sky. When he looked at the sky he felt as if Lucy might be looking at the stars with him. His eyes landed on Aquarius's constellation. When he found her. He would tell her just how much he loved her, then he would find a way to fix Aquarius. Natsu smiled softly before drifting to sleep.

::: _Deep in a cave somewhere_ :::

"Master... I found the one who possesses ten of the zodiac keys." A voice hissed.

"Bring me the wizard who has them. I want those keys. I canning awaken my love without breaking the seal. The celestial king will pay for what he has done to me." A dark figure stalked over to a blood red licrama.

"Lilith my love... I will save you, then we shall rule the mortal world together. Zeref and his army shall fall at our feet and we shall rise victorious. The true demons, not those sorry creations of his."

:::

 **AN:/ That took way too fucking long. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. School has been horrible for me but I will try to get better about posting. On a side note, what do you guys think about Lucy? Did I write her too OOC? Hopefully not. Anyway leave a review/comment and don't forget to favorite/follow. Till next time kohais!**

 **~Neko-chan**


End file.
